herofandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Russo
Justin Russo is the main deuteragonist of Wizards of Waverly Place. Justin is Alex's older brother, and the oldest of the three Russo siblings. He is very smart, and is often considered a nerd. He is in numerous clubs and has learned over 5000 spells. He continues his wizard studies in a Monster Hunting course. Unlike Alex, he is an overachiever when it comes to school. He is very responsible with being a wizard and he is very loyal. He gets along great with his parents. He is fairly athletic and very muscular, and is very obedient and respectful to his parents and other adults. Justin is responsible, sensible, kindhearted and hardworking. His long-term relationship was with Juliet, a teenage vampire he fell in love with but broke up with her when she became slave to a mummy and turned into an old lady by a werewolf scratch. During the sorcerers competition he loses against his sister Alex Russo but even with that the professor Crumb has announced his retirement and give him the totality of his powers because he goes to the retreat and give his place of director of Wiztech after have seen his integrity and his skills. Personality Justin is one of the most intelligent and posses vast knowledge, both of magical things, such as spellcraft and magical creatures, but also mathematics, history, robotic and geography. He's capable of built robots, water motors and mechanisms that simulate a flying carpet. His own knowledge makes him the chosen by his family to solve problems, like found excuses to hide magical affairs to protect magic from exposure. Justin is labeled by his own family to be kind and generous but also has a vengeful and naive side. He strongly believes in aliens and that the language spoken by the Alien Language Club is actual alien and not make 'em up. He's shown to be gullible as seen in Wizards Exposed, when Justin was interrogated by the government, he was manipulated into telling the truth about being a wizard by claiming to him that they found an alien transmission from actual aliens, but due to his obsession for aliens, he actually believed that the transmission was from actual aliens and in Who Will Be The Family Wizard when Justin actually thought he was disqualified from the Wizard competition and kept resenting Alex, but actually turned out to be another one of Crumbs' hidden tests to prove if they can live well without magic, and can sometimes self-centered, as proven when he found out that Alex was back in the competition and won a Wizard of the Year award and expressed his envy towards Alex's win, including when he and the family traveled back in time in the 50's with Harper and left her behind with Justin refusing to go back and get her back and refused to not rescue his best friend, Zeke, from a griffin to focus on the competition and likes to be the center of attention, being sometimes deceived when he's praised. Category:Magic Category:Arrogant Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Passionate Learners Category:Wise Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Loyal Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Casanova Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Outright Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Heroic Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Envious Category:Bond Creator Category:Philanthropists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Book Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Liars Category:Nurturer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Superheroes Category:Voice of Reason